The Elemental Dragon Slayer
by FairyTail146
Summary: Before all the dragons left her igneel told her to join fairy tail and go find his successor Natsu Dragneel. was there a reason that Igneel sent her to him? What will happen if Sabertooth found out about the existence of the elemental dragon slayer and used her to try and take over the world? Can Natsu save her?


**The Elemental Dragon Slayer Georgia**

 **Ch1 New** **beginnings**

Georgia looks like this:

/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/anime-girl-with-brown-hair-and-green-eyes-tumblr-5dh0cqsx .jpg (select the first link in the options)

Luna looks like this: file:/var/folders/h3/6_ .iChat/Messages/Transfers/0c47a_tumblr_mwfpd6Mvnn1ravmgvo1_

(the words are in bold that represents the action or the characters thoughts)

 **Georgia Pov**

Im sorry Georgia but we have to return to our realm. Blits ,Igneel please don't leave me. Grandine Metallica are you guys going to? Im sorry child but we have to go our kingdom is in need of our help. Okay Grandine. I'm gonna miss you guys so much. please say that you won't forget about me. We won't. Thanks Blits. Oh! I just remembered Georgia i have something for you. really what is it? * **Blits h** **ands** **me** **the** **gift** *Its and Exseed that i found when we were training this past week. Thank you so much I love it Blits! * **I** **ran up to** **B** **lits and gave her a hug** ** **They are in their human** **forms** *Hmm whats a good name? How about Luna? Ya i agree with igneel. Alright if you and igneel like it then Luna it is! * **I said with a huge smile on my face as i hugged the exceed.** Georgia I suggest that you go the guild Fairy Tail and meet with my successor Natsu Dragneel he can help you settle in and if you ever need something don't hesitate to ask him. Alright Igneel i will join fairy tail and meet your succesor Natsu Dragneel. Thank you Georgia. No problem Igneel. I wish the best of luck on your journey back to your realm. and we wish you the best of luck to your new adventures that await. Thanks guys. Well we must be off now. Metallica has a point. We must go now. Goodbye Georgia.*As all the dragons turned into their dragon forms and flew away. IM GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! * **i yelled as they flew away.*** WE WILL MISS YOU TO GEORGIA! * **all** **the dragons yelled back.*** Well Luna looks like its just you and me *I **said hugging the yellow exceed** * and my family left me yet again. Dont worry Georgia I wont leave you! Thanks Luna that meana a lot to me. Now we should probably be on our way to magnolia. Whys that Luna? Cause thats where Fairy Tail is. How do you know that Luna? Igneel told me where it was and how to get there. Alright then lets go Luna! Alright!

A week later.

Alright Luna what do you think of your new outfit?* **Luna is wearing this the cat to the** **left and the dress is mostly purple with pink lines** * 967b/i/2014/056/e/c/exceed_aoi_chan_by_ahiru_matsuki-d77xkk7 .png (Click the second option) I love it thanks Georgia. No problem now we should probably get to Fairy Tail so we can join the guild. Specking of Fairy Tail i wonder why Igneel wanted me to meet this Natsu guy. hmmm well whatever lets go Luna!

Georgia look! its the guild! I can see that Luna. well last one theres a rotten egg. oh your on Luna. * **Luna got out her wings and started flying to the guild and Georgia not** **to far behind her**.* Yes! I will again Luna * **I** **started laughing at Luna** **'** **s expression** * maybe next time Luna. I will beat you next time! Well I'm gonna go and get some fish I will meet up with you later ok? Okay I will be in the guild waiting for ya! Alright now lets join Fairy tail! * **I said to myself as i opened the guid doors** * Look someone new! Il go see if she wants to join the guild! * **Mira walked up to me** * Hello my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira would you like to join Fairy Tail?. Alright Mira Its nice to meet you my name is Georgia and i would like to join Fairy Tail. Alright now where would you like your stamp and in what color? hmmm….Lets see….Okay what about my right shoulder in…Purple. Alright this might sting for a second….Done! Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Alright everyone we have a new memb- * **while Makarov is talking** *whose that Mira? Thats the guilds master Makarov. oh i see.* **Back to what he was saying** * member lets welcome her with th- GEORGIA! WHERE ARE YOU! IM OVER HERE LUNA! SHE'S A DRAGON SLAYER! * **the whole guild yelled.** * ya why is everyone so surprised? cause there arnt that many dragon Slayers in earthland and we already have 3 in our guild. Oh i see. Now what was that about the welcome party i heard about. I like her she gets straight to the point. Now lets party!

Sorry i was late i couldn't catch any fish and i got my outfit all wet. whatever Luna. Oh Mira this is Luna. Luna this is Mira. Nice to meet you Mira. Nice to meet you to Luna now you want to join Fairy Tail to? Yes! Now Luna where do you want your guild mark and in what color? hmm...On my back in Magenta please. Alright… Done! Welcome to the Fairy Tail Luna! we have some more exceeds like you in this guild there over there. and Georgia theres some Dragon Slayers over there. Mira is Natsu Dragneel here? Natsu yes he's over there why do you know him?. No but Igneel told me to come to this guild to meet them. Oh is that so. Yah well I will be going now. See you later Mira. Bye Georgia. Come on Luna lets go see Natsu and looks like he has an exceed to!

I walked over to the table with Luna flying behind me. Hello my name is Georgia nice to meet your guys! Hey my name is Gray, My name is Erza and its a pleasure to meet you Georgia, My names Lucy nice to meet you, and my names Natsu and this is happy! Oh yah and this little ball of fur is Luna. Nice to meet you my names Luna. Happy why don't you go show Luna around? Aye Sir. Would you like a fish Luna? * **happy asked** * OMG YES! thank you! No problem Luna! Well there gonna be good friends * **i said and laughed.** * Yah u think so to.

So.. * **Lucy said** * Oh yah apparently to Mira theres a guy at this table named Natsu Dragneel? Me!? Ya Igneel told me to come and find you and to join this guild. IGNEEL WHERE IS HE AND DID YOU MEET HIM!? He went back to the dragon realm. Ya i did he took care of me for awhile and if I told you that Igneel told me to join this guild and find you then I obviously met flame brain here isn't exactly what you call up ice princess. You wanna fight?Guys! Sorry Erza. Oh yah Natsu Igneel also said that you would help me settle in this town plus the guild and help me out whenever i needed help. HE SAID WHAT!? You heard me. Wanna fight? Natsu! she just got to the guild and you already want to fight her? No sorry Erza! thats what I thought * **I started to laugh** ** **They are looking at** **m** **e weirdly** * Are you guys always like this? Ya and whats so funny? Nothing Erza just forget it. anyways Natsu your gonna help me right? Umm i think he's got better things to do. Sure Georgia I'll help ya after all I helped Lucy when she joined the guild! Natsu! what about my rent! Go on a some missions with ice princess or something. It won't take that long to get me settled in Lucy so don't worry. Okay we'll meet here tomorrow at noon to go on a mission ok Georgia?

Okay, but where am i gonna stay is there like a dorm here or something? Actually there is. Really Erza! Il take a room! But its 100,000 Gem per month! don't worry Lucy i got that covered. Erza who do i give the money to and can I rent the room for a year and just pay it all now? You can give the money to me and sure why not when will you have the money by if I may ask? Right now. WHAT! * **Lucy and Natsu yelled!** * How do you have that much money? I don't know Igneel and Blits just handed me this and said here your gonna need it i didn't know why at the time but I do now. anyways Erza can you show me to my room. Yes i can now lets go and then you can drop your stuff off and we can come back to the guild and party. Alright! lets go! LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU? OVER HERE GEORGIA! COME WITH ME LUNA WERE GOING TO OUR NEW APARTMENT/ROOM! COMING! alright well see you guys later!

Natsus pov

Wow she's something else * **I start to laugh to myself** * I think that were going to get along just fine. Natsu whats gonna happen to team Natsu if your helping Georgia? Don't worry Luce i'll still go on missions with team Natsu this is only for the fist couple of weeks. Okay if you say so. * **Lucy walked away from the table and so did Gray*** Natsu! Happy! What did you think of Georgia? i think were going to be good friends why? Cause i want to spend more time with Luna she's the best she's funny cute and she loves fish! You likeeeeeeee her. * **I started to laugh cause Happy dose it to everyone else.** * Shut up Natsu! Haha whatever you say i know you like her!

Georgia Pov

WOW this room is so nice! Look Georgia its like a house with a bunch of house all in one place! haha nice Luna. I could get used to this. Thanks Erza i appreciate you helping me. No worries Georgia. wanna be friends Erza? Sure, well I'm going back to the guild you can get settle in and then come back to the guild ok? Okay see you then Erza. Bye. So Georgia What did you think of Natsu? Well he sure is how Igneel explained him to be. * **I started to laugh** * Why? Cause i want to see Happy more he's nice funny and Loves Fish just like me! Do you like him Luna? I don't know yet i need to get to know him better first. Alright Luna we'll see you will probably see him for the first couple weeks but i don't know about after that. Thanks Georgia. What are you thanking me for? For being such a great campaigning. No problem Luna the same goes for you i don't know how many time you saved my ass. anyways lets start to unpack ok Luna then we can go and party with the rest of the guild! Alright!

Well that took awhile but were finally done! Alright Luna lets go back to the guild

At the guild

Georgia I'm going to see Happy and the other exceeds ok? Okay have fun Luna! *Luna flew off to go see her group off friends as I walked to mine. Hey guys I'm back! Hey Georgia. Hey Gray Whats up? Just kicking this flame heads ass. Sounds fun. WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY SOUNDS FUN!? ya whats wrong with that? Nothing i just didn't see you as that type of girl? That type of girl? A cute small Girl that looks innocent that likes to fight. Small I'm only 5.7 and your about 5.9 so I'm not that much smaller that you! Haha. whatever Gray. anyways wanna be friends Gray? Sure. Well I'm gonna go sit down with Erza and the blonde you can continue to fight Natsu best of luck! * **In** **G** **rays mined wow she's so cool** ** **Juvia was watching in the corner** *LOVE RIVAL!

Hey Erza and your name was Lucy right? Ya how come you can remember Erza, Grays and Natsus name but not mine. Cause I've heard of Natsu form Igneel, Erza and Gray are my friends and i haven't talked to you yet. so were not friends then? I was just gonna ask you Lucy. Do you want to be friends? Sure why not! * **All of a** **sudden Natsu came flying out of no where** **and hit me which sent me flying with him** *AHHH.* **We finally stopped and hit a wall** **he ended up pinning me to the wall.** * Sorry Georgia Gray punched me a little to hard for me to go flying threw the room altho it didn't hurt that much. I know what ya mean Natsu. now can you get off me were a little to close for my liking * **Natsus face was up to her face and there lips are almost** **touching** * oh yya sorry Georgia. * **at the bar Mira was watching** * **In Mira's** **mind** ** **Did Natsu just stutter?** *

Thanks now Natsu why did you have to take me with you across the room!? Its Grays fault! Whatever I'm going back to the table. * **Natsu followed me as i went back to the** **table** ** **Gray also came to the Table** *

So Georgia you never told us what element you are yet? why do you want to know Natsu? Just wondering. Okay well I'm.. umm.. * **F** **lash back to when I was 7** * When the time comes andyou leave the this place there will be people who ask what your element is. I'm the elemental Dragon Slayer mama ( **Mama is Blits the lightning dragon i used to call her mama cause she kinda looked like my mom before she left me** ) i know what i am. Now you don't tell anyone that cause then there will be people in the world that will try and claim your power as their own ok Georgia. Okay mama then what element do i tell them? You like your mamas element Georgia? Yes i do its my favorite mama. Then tell them that your element is lightning. Okay mama i will.* **Back to reality** * Lighting. So you and Laxus have the same element? sure i don't know who Laxus is but ok. thats cool Georgia we should fight one day. Okay sure why not. What power do you use Lucy? Im a celestial wizard! Cool you Gray? I use Ice maker magic. cool cool. and you Erza? Requipe Wow you have to show me some of your armor some time. Sure why not. Thanks Erza. Georgia why didn't you ask me what element or mage i was? Cause did you forget that i knew Igneel and he talked about you sometimes. * **I started to laugh** * Hey whats so funny! he probably said how good i was! ya you think that Natsu. WHAT! what did he say? how you used to never get anything right but after some trys you would always get it. also how every time you mastered a spell you would always be so happy it made Igneel really happy. Wow i wish he would have told me where he as going when he just decided to leave me. He didn't have a choice Natsu trust me he always used to say that he was sad cause he never got to say goodbye but he also said that he would see you again in the future. Alright i can't wait till that day! * **Suddenly there was a strike of lighting that hit the ground inside the guild** *

Luna's Pov

Hey Happy! Hey Luna whats up? Just got here with Georgia. She went over to where Erza and Lucy were. Thats cool. Luna i want you to meet Charla and Lily. Nice to meet you Guys my name is Luna and Georgia is my companion. Nice to meet you Luna my name is Pantherlily but you can call me Lily. Nice to meet you Lily. Hello My name is Charla and its good to have a fellow girl exceed here. haha nice to meet you charla i can tell were gonna be good friends. So do you have a power like charla or Lily? what do you mean Happy? well i can sometimes see glimpse of the future. WOW thats so cool charla! What about you Lily? I can do this! * **He turned in to a human that looked like a cat** * WOW so cool as well! Now what about you Luna do you have a power like ours? Well kinda wanna see it? Yes! alright step back! * **i moved my right paw in a circle motion** **that made a magic circle** **and th** **en** **stroked my paw down and lighting came down from the sky** *Zap! WOW THATS SO COOL LUNA! * **they all said in unison.** * thanks ! COME HERE! sorry guys i gotta go bye. bye

Georgias Pov

LUNA! COME HERE! COMING! WOW WAIT did Luna just summon Lighting? Yes she did. How can she do that Happy can't do that. Well you see Blits raised her and she somehow taught Luna to do that. You say that like its nothing! Well i wasn't there when they were training but Iwas actually surprised as you were when I found out she could do that. Im sorry Georgia all of the other exceeds were showing me their powers so i wanted to show them mine. Don't worry Luna I'm not mad just dont summon lightning inside the guild okay? Okay! well guys its getting late and me and Luna were travailing all day and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. oh ya and Natsu see you tomorrow at noon don't forget and if I'm not there just come to my room theres a window and I'm pretty sure that you can get in from there cause i heard that theres no guys allowed. Okay if you say so Georgia and i won't forget see you tomorrow. Bye guys. bye

Natsus Pov

She seems like a fun person to hang out with. Ya i agree to Natsu. Wow thats a first Gray and Natsu have ever agreed on something! ya but i have to agree with them to Lucy. Really? Ya what do you think of her Lucy? well Natsu i don't know she seems nice but whats gonna happen to team Natsu now that she's here? i know lets invite her into the group to! ya thats a good idea Erza and Gray said in unison. But do you really think that we have room for 5 people in team Natsu Erza? Well she seems pretty powerful we are her friends and only friends a the moment. well she can make fiends with others if she's not in our team. Lucy! why are you so against it? I don't know cause then you guys might kick me out. Why would we do that your part of the team and no one can replace your spot. Okay thanks Natsu. No problem. well me and Happy are gonna head home cause i need to be here when Georgia gets here. See ya guys. HAPPY LETS GO! COMING!


End file.
